Shattered (On Hold)
by Nekoahnaneko
Summary: 3 years since Raccoon City. Something deep in his mind has brought Carlos Oliviera to Silent Hill. Will he find what he looks for or be trapped in the danerous city.
1. Prologue

Prologue~

It had been 3 years. 3 since the outbreak in Raccoon City, but I believed something else was occurring. My thoughts arose more and more as I researched it. The B.O.W.s never went away, attacks grew increasing common throughout the world, yet it seemed like nothing big.

My searches brought me to a small town called Silent Hill. I don't remember how long I've been here, nor how I got here.

This town, it seems different. Almost as if something else is in it. My memories have blurred. I wouldn't be surprised if I begin to forget what I'm here for.

I don't believe I'm alone, I hear others but I can't find them. It seems, on the surface, that Silent Hill is just a abandoned town slowly rotting away with time. I have seen a few B.O.W.s in the area, nothing that a few handgun rounds couldn't take care of.

What am I doing here? Hm, I guess I had gotten why I'm here. I'll try to remember, remember what led me here.

I'll think back, but to when? Oh yes, I'll go back to the beginning. Not to Raccoon City, that is way too far back. I'll go to right when my searches led me here.

Let me think.

Yes, I was in a library I believe. I had just gotten some old newspapers to look through when my phone rang.

* * *

"Hello," I spoke quietly into the phone I had pulled from my jacket pocket.

"Hello, Mr. Oliviera?" a female voice on the other end questioned to see if she had the right number.

"Yes, this is."

"I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, I was told to give you some information to the research you have been conducting."

"I see, and to what is the information that you'll be giving me?"

"It seems for a while there has been strange occurrences in a small town. This could be what you are looking for."

"Maybe..."

"I can send you the location of this town for you to investigate."

"Thank you."

"Also, I'll keep in contact with you during your stay in the town. To help with any trouble you may bump into."

"Ah, good. I always like company," I replied with a hint of humor. With that the conversation was over and I received the location of the town. "Silent Hill huh? Well, I guess this is the only lead I've managed to obtain so it is worth a try."

I exited the library and went to my car. I sighed as I entered the vehicle, this was going to be a long ride. I started up the car and pulled out the parking lot. I drove a bit to the nearest gas station, purchasing a map to find the town.

"The town according to its location should be there, but it is not listed on the map. Maybe a town long forgotten?" I spoke to myself looking over the map quickly. Back at the car, I started to head north to Silent Hill. Maybe a little excitement will be good, I've kept away from anything after Raccoon City.


	2. Into the Fog

Into the Fog~

"Damn," I muttered under my breath as I stopped the car. I was only a mile away from Silent Hill when a thick fog just suddenly appeared. It was much to thick to drive through safely. I sighed as I turned the car off and, _Beep-Beep. _It was my phone again. "Yes?"

"Carlos?" she spoke, Hunnigan must've decided to drop the formalities.

"What can I do for you."

"It seems that your signal won't be as great once you enter the town. I'll try to get ahold of you when possible."

"Great, another issue to deal with."

"And be careful, I can't tell you what will be in there."

"Yeah, I got it," I hit the end call button and shoved the phone into my pocket. I grabbed a flashlight with a few spare batteries, as well as my handgun. Since the outbreak, I didn't go anywhere without it. I got out of the car and shivered, unusually cold for this time of the year.

I started heading forward, straight into the fog. The further I went the more I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. I checked my weapon to see if it was ready, just in case, and I turned the safety off. After just a few more minutes I came up to a sign and had to turn the flashlight on to read it.

"Silent Hill. So it was here, and it looks like the fog let up a little," I spoke to myself. I could barely make out the outlines of a few buildings. As I came closer most of them appeared to be damaged and aged. "Maybe if I find the town hall I will get some information."

The town felt quite dead, I didn't see anyone. I wondered if anyone still lived here.

"Ok, now I know someone is following me," I muttered turning around to the sound of footsteps in the near distance. Removing my gun from the holder and strained my eyes to peer through the fog. I could barely make out the image of a person slowly stumbling towards me. When it came into sight I could see it wasn't human.

"Even zombies are at old ghost towns," I spoke raising my gun and letting off two shots, for the first had missed but the second landed a headshot killing the creature. "I guess I won't be able to let my guard down even here."

I continued forward till I reached what I believed to be the city center. There was a large park, and the Town Hall. I slowly entered the old building and looked around. It was trashed on the inside, furniture thrown here and there. I went up to the desk and rummaged through the drawers.

"Here we go," I pulled out a map of the town and looked at it. "Now I won't get lost hopefully. Wait, what's this?" I pulled out a note from the drawer as well, it didn't appear to be very old. It read;

"_Have you seen Mary?_

_-James" _

"Could someone else be in the town?" I questioned as I set down the note. _Beep-Beep._

"Yes?" I answered the phone, I already knew who it was.

"Looks like you managed to get signal. Have you found anything of use."

"Well I found a map of the town, that should help. I also just found a note, it doesn't seem to be that old. Someone could be in the town with me."

"I see, well keep an eye out. They may be able to help if you find them. I'll start researching on my end as well. Good luck," she hung up on her end.

"Just now researching? I thought you already would have started that," I sighed and folded the map into my back pocket. I picked back up the flashlight, which I had set on the desk and scanned the room, nothing.

I exited the building and looked around. The map read a hotel to the west, if someone else was visiting that is where they would most likely be. There is also a apartment building just before it, there might be something useful in there.

"Well I guess it is west then," I decided, taking a quick left. I began to walk again. Maybe I will find this person.


	3. Metal Foretells

Metal Foretells~

I couldn't tell if it was night or day, the fog distilled the sky so it was hard to tell. I came up to a building that appeared to be quite old. Well, considering the appearance of the rest of the town it looked really inviting. I walked up to the door and tried to open it, but instead the door just fell off the hinges. Opps, I thought to myself as I stepped over the door and into the building.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I shouted slightly, echoing, but no response. I went up to the counter and looked over it. There was a key rack with numbers or words above each one. All the keys were missing expect for two. One listed as 'Basement Key' and the other 'Room 302'. I grabbed both keys, shoving them into my pocket, and pulled my flashlight back out because of the lack of light in the building. "Well, seeing the condition of this building... I don't want to try the elevator." Just then a ding echoed through the rooms. I pulled my gun to the ready. I looked around and noticed the elevator had lit up. I slowly walked towards it and fully drew my gun out. The door to the metal deathtrap opened with shuddered ease. There was no one in the elevator to have made it go to this floor. I stepped slowly inside to give it a slow look around and as I did so the doors shut quickly behind me.

Slamming a fist into the door, I tried to pull it open but had no success. "Damn," I sighed and hit the 2nd floor button, nothing. I hit the button again but with the same result. Suddenly the basement button lit up and it started its slow descent. "What the?" I took a step backwards and tripped, falling to the rust covered floor.

What I had tripped on was a radio which looked to be working, well maybe not now that I tripped on it, and not too old at the same time. I grabbed the radio and turned it on, nothing... not even static. I hooked the radio on to my belt and the elevator stopped. I stood up and took another step backwards as the doors opened once again.

The basement looked even worse than the rest of the building. I stepped out and to my luck the elevator shut back up and the lights from it turned off as well. Luckily I had a flashlight and turned that on.

"I guess, I'll have to find another way out," I spoke as I started out to explore the basement and although my inner voice screamed at me, I ignored the metal scrapping noise coming from further down in the basement.

**Next Chapter: Triangles or a Pyramid~**


End file.
